The Myra Holmes Adventures
by merbirdgirl
Summary: Sherlock's married, and he has a daughter: Myra Holmes. Told from her new partner's pov, you see what happens when these two most unlikely of friends meet and solve mysteries together in NYC. Rated T for future chapters.


**Hey, guys! Hope you like this next generation Sherlock Holmes story! He's married to Irene Adler, but just for the sake of the story, I won't say anything else.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hello. My name is Liz Orth. My life is pretty normal. I'm in three honors classes at a distinctive boarding all-girl's high school in NYC. I have normal gal friends who do normal things like shop, gossip, and see new Broadway musicals on Saturday nights. I hope to to be in the scientific field when I grow up. My three honors classes are math, science, and literature. I love detective stories, and sometimes pretend that I am a detective myself.

Then I met a real detective, and that's when my life completely changed.

* * *

It all started at the beginning of my junior year of high school. I was getting a roommate change, and I wasn't too thrilled about it. However,with my dad in the army and my mom dead, I was used to changes like this.

I waited in the room for my new roommate to arrive so we could discuss who would get which side of the room. Each room is pretty basic: two beds, two bulletin boards over the beds, two desks at the foot of the beds, two closets opposite the beds, a window on one side with curtains, and a bathroom opposite the window and on the same side as the entrance, which had a mail slot halfway up the door. I had my bags on the floor in front of the dresser, which was under the window and meant for everyday clothing. The closet was meant for shoes, dresses, and formal wear.

As I waited, I hummed an old English tune that I remember my mom singing to me every night before she died. It was "Greensleeves," and always helped me calm down when I'm nervous. I looked around the room, which was a basic blue and silver design on the bedsheets, curtains, and walls. The floor was red carpet, and the wooden closet doors and entryway were painted white over the summer. The desks were a rich mahogany, and the chairs that went with them were of the same finish and had padded seats that shared its pattern with the walls. The headboards and dresser were also mahogany, and the headboards design was similar to the walls', but by design only, not by color.

Even though it felt like years, it was really only a few minutes later when a girl my age and a man walked into the room carrying green plaid bags. The girl had long, curly hair, which she wore back in a ponytail. She wore a green plaid cape with a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of red Converse shoes. When she took off her cape, she showed a size small blue v-neck tee with a magnifying glass on the front. I almost gasped, but stopped myself. That was the T-shirt for Camp Mystery, a camp that taught detective skills by setting up mysteries for the campers to solve. I had wanted to go to that camp ever since I was 5, but it was always too expensive for my family, so I couldn't go, needless to say.

Then I noticed the man, whom I presumed was her dad. He had the same dark, curly hair, but he wore it short under a hat that matched his daughter's cape and also wore a matching cape. He also wore a pair of black dress shoes and black slacks, giving off a professional look. He had the girl's piercing green eyes and very pronounced cheekbones. He also wore a silver analog watch on his left wrist.

The the girl asked me, "Are you my new roommate?" She seemed to have a Londoner accent, so I presumed that she was from England.

I answered politely, "Yes, I am. My name's Liz Orth. And you are...?"

"Myra Holmes," she answered. "This is my father, Sherlock Holmes."

The dad tipped his hat and said, "How do you do?" His accent was more pronounced than his daughter's.

I said, "I presume that you're both new to NYC?"

Myra replied, "We are. In fact, we both just moved here from London."

I then proposed, "Well, we should decide who gets which side of the room so we can get settled."

Myra said, "I'll have the side by the loo."

"That works for me." I then began decorating my bulletin board as Myra shook hands with her father and bade him goodbye.

Oddly enough, he tells her, "Make sure to find a good mystery to solve." Myra assured him that she would, so he said to me, "I hope that you like mysteries. Good luck to the both of you."

I then went down from my bed and shook hands with him and said in reply, "Good luck getting settled," and almost chuckled. He smiled at my joke, then left.

Myra then said to me, "He rarely smiles at jokes. Do you New Yorkers always say that to newcomers?"

"Yup," I replied, "and most of the time they don't get it. Your dad is one of the few that actually do."

I then went back to decorating my bulletin board. Myra decided to take out her dresses and put them in her closet. She commented, "Fresh paint, one week old," and started hanging the dresses up.

After I decorated my bulletin board with tickets from my favorite musicals, pictures of me and my dad, pictures of my friends, pictures of my mom, and a flyer for Camp Mystery, I put up my everyday clothes. After putting up my clothes, I began hanging up my formal wear and shoes, including my mom's prom dress.

Myra must have noticed that I was putting the dress in with caution, because she said, "That dress must be very special for you. Is it your mom's?"

"Her prom dress. Before she died, she said I could wear it to my first prom or to a very formal occasion, as long as it fit me."

"Is your dad in Iraq or Afghanistan?"

"Iraq. How did you know my dad's in the army?"

"You seemed very intent on just getting acquainted with your new roommate and getting settled, nothing more. That usually says there's at least one parent in the army. Also, you seem more fit than the other girls do and your outfits show little difference. The only outfit that stands out is your mom's prom dress."

"I guess that your dad's powers of deduction were passed on to you. Either that, or he taught you how to get them."

"They did, actually, and he taught me how to use them."

I then realized that my whole life would be changed with even the mere presence of a Holmes. I just didn't know how intricate she would become in not just my social life, but also my personal life, my private life, and the rest of it.

* * *

At first, my life continued as normal; my grades were all A's and B's, I went to two Broadway musicals that month, and the only thing that kept of me from forgetting about Myra was the fact that she shared my honors classes, a lunch period, and a room with me. In fact, she seemed intent on staying with (or at least by) me whenever she could.

My friend Horatio (a girl in spite of her name), a redhead who liked classic rock and medicine, once asked me, "Is she stalking you?" referring to Myra.

"No, she's just my roommate. She's pretty cool, actually." When my friends asked me to ask her to go out to coffee with the group, I then said, "She isn't that social. After all, she is new here. She just moved here from London, and is getting the lay of the land here in NYC."

* * *

It was early September when the changes in my life became drastic. Myra's bulletin board, which was usually empty except for a bunch of push-pins, was now covered in notes, plastic bags with random objects inside, pictures, and connecting red yarn, held up by the push-pins. Her desk was unusually messy, and I started to wonder what had happened, but asked, "On a case?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. You know the solid gold trophy with diamonds by the principals office?" I nodded, so she continued, "Last night, someone managed to steal it without being seen or heard. I decided to take on the case myself. Wanna help?"

"Sure. What clues or evidence do you have so far?"

She guided me through everything that she had so far: "The first thing I noticed was a flash drive on top of the broken glass of the case."

I speculated aloud as she went along. "It must have been dropped there after the thief broke the glass and was previously on a lanyard or something similar."

"Exactly. I've checked some of the files and they indicate a suspect: Mary Fodder."

"She's a senior, and up to be valedictorian."

"I know. However, I checked the fingerprinting, and it doesn't match."

"So it was planted there to put the blame on someone else."

"Right. The only other evidence was muddy footprints tracked into the crime scene. I was just about to check the sample."

She then took out the soil sample and looked at it under a magnifying glass, commenting, "Looks like a mix between mud and gravel."

I then took a turn looking at it, and added, "Bronx zoo and school grounds."

* * *

The next day, I stalked the Bronx zoo and soon found the trophy by the lion cage.

* * *

We then took turns carefully staking out that area of the Bronx zoo. About a week later, a man was looking around the specific area where we found the trophy. I called Myra and told her about it, and she said that she would come over immediately with her dad. I approached the man and said, "What up, Robert? Long time, no see!"

We did our secret handshake, then he said, "What up, Liz? Still wanting to be a detective?"

I smiled at his ignorance, but made my behavior indicate otherwise. "Yes, and school's gone by about a month," I answered.

Just then, he leaned in and whispered, "Guess what I did about a week ago. I stole the gold trophy from the school. I got away scot-free and without getting caught."

Myra then appeared with her dad, and I said, looking in her direction, "That's just the confession I was waiting for. Myra, Mr Holmes, we have our culprit."

Mr Holmes then said, "You are hereby arrested on the charge of theft."

"By whom, might I ask?" Robert demanded. "The NYPD?"

"By Sherlock Holmes himself," Sherlock replied, and Robert paled. He had lost.

* * *

We took Robert to the police station and presented our culprit, along with the evidence as to how and why. Even the fingerprints matched.

Robert said to us, "My boss will hear of you, Liz and Myra. Mark my words."

* * *

That night, Mr Holmes took Myra and I to a coffee shop by the school for a treat. It was a popular hangout venue by the students: Two Sips And A Lick. Sherlock bought us banana splits, and said, "Congratulations on your first successful case in America. You both know that it won't always be this easy." When we nodded, he continued, "I was only going to stay until Myra had a successful case. Myra, you'll be connected to the NYPD, so you will be getting some good mysteries soon."

"Thanks, Dad," Myra said modestly, "but I couldn't have solved this case without my new partner, Liz Orth. She knows the lay of the land better than I, and the stakeout was her idea."

Sherlock then turned to me (I blushed at that) and said, "After John Watson and I became partners, he helped me immensely in all of our cases together. I'm glad that you are Myra's partner. Myra," he continued, turning back to her, "I've started a credit card account for you with a $1,000 credit limit. I expect you to use it wisely." He handed her a blue Visa credit card, which she accepted gracefully and put in her green plaid wallet. She thanked him, and he replied, "You're welcome. Oh, one more thing;" he took out two Sherlock Holmes hats and put them on our heads, "Welcome to the Holmes Detective Agency. 4 active staff members." We giggled, knowing that the fourth was John Watson.

As the night progressed, Sherlock said, "Myra, before we go to your dormitory, I must tell you something. Your mother and I are getting a divorce. I know that this will be hard for you, but it is something we must do. Don't worry, we agreed that I get full custody, but you're staying here in New York for the time being."

Myra understood, saying, "Irene and you never got along that well, anyway."

I had a feeling that Irene's maiden name was Adler, and make a mental note to ask her later about it.

As we walked to our dorm, Sherlock asked me a few paces behind Myra, "So you want to go to Camp Mystery?" When I nodded vigorously, he continued, "Next summer, I'll enroll both you and Myra in it and pay the registration fee. In return, however, you must give me your word that you'll keep Myra at least _acting_ human and stay by her side. Can you do that for me?"

I replied, "Most definitely, Mr Holmes! You can count on me!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this story! Please put what they should solve next in your reviews and please make it relative to NYC!  
**


End file.
